


I Love You ( Do You Feel The Same?)

by wooyounqs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before - AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyounqs/pseuds/wooyounqs
Summary: Jeongin has only ever had feelings for five people in his entire life.He has written a letter to each of them, describing his feelings to them, because he’d be way too shy to actually admit it out loud.He never meant for those letters to be seen by anyone but himself, but what happens when the letters are mysteriously mailed to each of Jeongin’s crushes?





	I Love You ( Do You Feel The Same?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope this turned out okay, I’m not that good at writing. 
> 
> To avoid any confusion, Haseul and Yeojin (from LOONA) are Jeongin’s sisters. 
> 
> Also, this is the list of what grades the characters are in, to avoid any other type of confusion. 
> 
> Freshman - Yeojin  
> Junior - Jeongin, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jungeun  
> Senior - Chan  
> Haseul is a freshman in college, and Minho would be a senior, and Chaeyoung would be a junior.

The _scent of flowers tickled my nose. I was walking through a field, the long strands of grass tickled my legs as I brushed past them. Then I saw him, standing a couple of feet away from me. I stopped, shocked. I thought he didn’t want me? But if he didn’t want me, why was he standing here, in the field of desire? He can’t be here, it’s wrong, it’s forbidden. He’s -_

 

“Ow! Yeojin, how many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I’m reading?” Yang Jeongin rolled onto his stomach and faced his younger sister, who was standing in the doorway with a mischievous smile on her face. 

 

“But you promised that we would hang out today.” 

 

“I know, and we will, please let me finish this chapter first, okay?”

 

“No! You’ve been reading nonstop for the past week,” Yeojin pauses to pick up another pillow from the floor, “It’s time that you get a life!” She hurled the pillow across the room and smacked Jeongin right in the face, making him drop his book and successfully lose his page. 

 

“Yeojin! I will kill you, I swear to God,” Jeongin muttered under his breath, reaching to grab his book. He smoothed the pages against his chest, and heaved a sigh of relief once he realized that his precious book was unharmed. 

 

Yeojin stuck her tongue out at her older brother and started to leave the room when they both heard their father shout in pain from downstairs. Yeojin turned around and raised an eyebrow at Jeongin, as if to ask what was going on, when their elder sister Haseul stuck her head in the room. “Can you come help me set the table?” Jeongin looked at Yeojin before answering. “Is Dad alright?”

 

 “He’s fine. He’s attempting to make  _samgyeopsal,_ butonly mom knew how to make it correctly. Just do me a favor, please compliment him on it when he’s done. He’s been trying really hard to connect us with our roots, so the least we could do is make him feel like he’s succeeding. Just say it tastes like Mom’s did, okay?” 

 

“I was eating mashed carrots and eggplant when Mom died though.” 

 

“Oh, just say it anyway. He’ll appreciate it regardless.” 

 

Jeongin’s father, a forty something American man, had moved to South Korea to study in his early twenties. There, he had met their mother, and she agreed to move back to the U.S. with him after they were engaged. Then, they were married and had moved into a small town in Pennsylvania. Then, after they’d had Yeojin, their mother passed away. 

 

Ever since then, their father had been trying to make up for the lack of a female parent, by doing things and making traditional meals for them, trying to help them understand the culture that had died with their Mom. 

 

Back in the present, Jeongin shared a look with Haseul, and nodded. “Of course we’ll compliment him.” Haseul smiled and placed a hand on Yeojin’s shoulder, gesturing for Jeongin to come with them. 

 

The three of them made their way down the stairs, and as they neared the bottom, the front door swung open and in walked Bang Chan, Haseul’s boyfriend of two years. Jeongin sighed and rested his head on the banister, watching as Haseul got up on her tiptoes and kissed Chan, smiling up at him as he stepped further into the house. 

 

Chan sent a smile towards Yeojin, and leaned to ruffle Jeongin’s hair. “I’m not too late am I? I was writing something for school and lost track of time.” 

 

“No, you’re right on time. Come on in,” Their father called from the kitchen. Chan ducked into the kitchen and waved towards the elder man. “What’s up, Mr. J? Smells good, what is it?” 

 

“Can’t pronounce it but it should be good.” 

 

Five minutes later, everyone was sitting around the dining room table, and Yeojin was staring at her empty plate. 

 

Their father was having some trouble cutting the meat, as it was so tough, that an ordinary knife wouldn’t cut through it. 

 

“Dad, I’ll take it into the kitchen and cut it. Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” Haseul stops up and took the plate, walking out of the room and out of earshot. “Do we really have to wait until Thanksgiving to see her again?” Yeojin asked, looking up through her eyelashes at her father. “No, actually Christmas. England is too far away to come back for Thanksgiving.” 

 

“Christmas?” Jeongin practically shouted. “Well, son, look on the bright side. She won’t be here to take the car anywhere, so now you can use it to practice driving.” Yeojin’s eyes widened it horror. “Oh great! There’s no way that Jeongin will be driving me anywhere.” 

 

“Well, you can always take the bus!” He snarled at his sister, effectively shutting her up. Chan, who’d been silent for quite awhile, spoke up. “I could always give you guys a ride if you need one,” he offered with a smile. Haseul came back in, and set the plate in front of her father. “What were we talking about?” 

 

“How terrible of a driver Jeongin is.” Yeojin giggled, but she shut up when Jeongin sent her a death glare. “We were also talking about airplanes. Speaking of which, I have a present for you.” Chan pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like a folded up letter. 

 

“What is this?” Haseul asked as Chan handed it to her. She bit her lip as she unfolded the paper, and upon reading what it said, let out a sound of surprise. 

 

“Since you can’t come home for Thanksgiving, I’m bringing it to you!” 

 

“What is it?” Yeojin asked impatiently. 

 

“A plane ticket, I’m going to England.” Chan exclaimed excitedly. Jeongin snuck a glance at Haseul’s face, and was surprised to not see happiness on her face. Instead, she looked angry. 

 

“Look at Chan stepping up,” their father smiled, clapping Chan on the back. Haseul cleared her throat and refolded the airline ticket. “Did you already pay for this?” She asked, looking directly at Chan. “Well, um, yeah. I’ve been looking for flights ever since you decided that you wanted to go to school in England.” 

 

Haseul just stared at Chan, and the atmosphere became very uncomfortable. The silence was unbearable, so Yeojin took a large bite of her dinner and smiled. “Mm, this takes just like Mom’s!” Jeongin just rolled his eyes, returning his gaze to his book that he’d brought with him to the table. 

 

                               - 

 

Jeongin stood at his window, his curtain drawn back. He was watching Chan and Haseul fight outside on the sidewalk, and he felt bad for the latter. He’d spent money on his sister, and here she was yelling at him. Something along the lines of being embarrassed that he’d done something like this, and Chan replied that he had put his heart on his sleeve and she was the one who was embarrassed? 

 

Jeongin sighed and decided not to eavesdrop anymore, because this really wasn’t any of his business in the first place. He felt bad for Chan though. It wasn’t like he wanted to steal his sister’s boyfriend for himself or anything. He was really happy for Haseul. Chan was a great guy, and great guys are incredibly difficult to find. He was happy for them. So, he wrote Chan a letter. He would never dream of sending the letter, but he wrote it just to get his feelings out so they weren’t bottled up inside of him. 

 

His letters were his most important possessions. There were five in total; Minho from soccer, Felix from freshman prom, Woojin from music class, Hyunjin from a tragic seventh grade party, and Chan, his sister’s boyfriend. 

 

He only wrote letters when he experienced a crush so strong that he didn’t know how to cope with everyday life. They were therapeutic, rereading them would remind Jeongin of just how intense and real his emotions could get at times, and the thoughts both scared and thrilled him. 

 

Haseul would probably say he’s being over-the-top, but Jeongin thinks it’s fun, and what Haseul doesn’t know won’t hurt her. 

 

“Hey. What are you doing?” Haseul snuffed from the doorway. She made her way into the room as Jeongin startled, and quickly shoved the envelopes back into the small wooden box he kept shoved under his bed. “Oh, nothing. Just reading.” 

 

“Dad gave me a box to put all the stuff I’m not going to bring to England, I’m giving it to Goodwill. I think you should do it too, you know, as a bonding experience.” Haseul flopped face first on Jeongin’s bed, looking up at her younger brother as he sat next to her. “I don’t have anything to give away at the moment, but thanks for the offer. Is everything okay?” Jeongin noticed the red rimming Haseul’s eyes, and automatically knew she’d been crying. “Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, no. I just broke up with Chan.” 

 

Jeongin’s jaw dropped. “What? Why? I thought you loved him!” Haseul sniffled again. “I did. I do. But Mom always told me that I should never leave for college with a boyfriend. Long distance relationships never work out anyways.” 

 

Jeongin slung an arm around Haseul, and she gladly snuggled into him. “Do you think you’ll change your mind?” He asked and felt her shake her head. “No, never.” 

 

Jeongin swallowed loudly and squeezed Haseul’s shoulder. “Listen, I’m leaving tomorrow, Jeongin. That means that Yeojin will look up to you from now on. That also means no eating before dinner and cleaning up your room! She’s young and impressionable, and you need to set a good example for her, not the one you are currently setting.” 

 

Jeongin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Can’t we go back to talking about how depressed you’re feeling right now?” 

 

 

The next morning Jeongin woke up and got himself ready almost robotically, knowing that after today, Haseul would be gone far away to a foreign country, and he would have to be the most mature for Yeojin. As they left the house, Jeongin saw Chan across the street in his front yard, and sent him a small smile. Jeongin always knew that Haseul would throw away anything that she didn’t find of use to her anymore, but he never realized that she felt that way about people. He felt a pang of sadness strike his heart as he saw the heartbroken look on the elder boy’s face. 

 

At the airport, they could only follow Haseul to security, as they didn’t have boarding passes of their own. “I love you, take care of these two,” Haseul smiled as she hugged her father. Next, she wrapped her arms around Yeojin. “I’ll miss you so much, Yeoyeo. Promise me to do your best this year! I know you can get straight A’s, you just have to study enough.” Finally, she made her way to where Jeongin was standing, picking a loose thread off of his sweater. 

 

“Haseul, just promise me that you won’t run off with your new fancy British friends, eating fish and chips in small pubs and forget all about us, okay?” Haseul smiled and ruffled Jeongin’s hair, which only slightly reminded him of what Chan always did to him. “I can wholeheartedly promise you that I will never, ever in a million years, eat fish and chips.” Jeongin started to laugh, which elicited a small giggle from the elder. “You just had to pick the college farthest away from us, didn’t you?” Jeongin asked. He wasn’t expecting an answer, because he already knew it. Haseul sent him a small, sad smile and wrapped all three in a group hug. “I’ll miss you all so much!” She squeaked out.

 

She grabbed the handle of her suitcase, and with a final wave, handed the security officer her boarding pass and walked through the metal detector, grabbing her suitcase again and walking off, eventually turning the corner without a final look back. 

 

                            -

 

One week later, it was the first day of school and their father had gathered them outside to take back to school photos. He had made Jeongin hold a piece of paper saying ‘Junior!’ and Yeojin a similar sign, however her’s said ‘Freshman!’. 

 

“Dad, can we please stop smiling now?” Jeongin said through gritted teeth. Their father snapped one more photo and took a look at his watch. “Yes, I’m sorry guys. I have to go to work. I hope you two have great days at school. I expect a full report when I get home!” With that, he was off. “I’ll be right back!” Yeojin exclaimed before making a mad dash back to the house. “Hurry up!” Jeongin yelled after her. When she came back, she was strapping on her old biking helmet, completely decorated with Disney and Barbie stickers. 

 

“Is that really necessary, Yeojin?” He asked, clearly annoyed with his younger sister. “Definitely, have you seen yourself drive?” She snipped. Jeongin flicked her across the forehead and she started whining about how much she hated him and how she wanted Haseul here instead. Jeongin just ignored her, as usual. 

 

                            -

 

Jeongin walked down the crowded school hallway. It was finally junior year. He only had one more year before he was permanently out of here. As he made his way towards his new locker, he saw Chan. The elder waved at him, and Jeongin shyly raised a hand back. Not looking where he was going, he felt himself collide with a body. A somewhat more petite body. Spinning around, he came face to face with Kim Jungeun, his ex best friend. They had been close up until freshman year, when Jungeun had decided that Jeongin wasn’t popular enough to hang out with her now that she was part of the ‘in’ crowd. It didn’t bother Jeongin anymore, because Jungeun had turned out to be a real bitch. 

 

“Oh, Jungeun. I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He wanted to smile at her, but knew better. “Obviously,” she huffed. Then, her entire demeanor changed. She straightened up and a bright smile lit up her face. “Cute shoes, where’d you get them? Last year’s trends for the poor?” 

 

Jeongin glanced down at his Doc Martens and frowned. Before he could think up a reply, he felt an arm sling around his shoulder. “I think they look insanely good. Really compliment his legs, don’t you think?” Jeongin relaxed immediately. He could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Kim Seungmin, his current best friend, really his only friend, and coincidentally Jungeun’s cousin. She growled at him, but never replied because Hwang Hyunjin rounded the corner and wrapped his arms around Jungeun in an adorable backhug. Does that name sound familiar? 

 

It should, considering he is the subject of letter number four. Jeongin remembered admiring the taller boy in seventh grade. One night, Jeongin had attended a party with Jungeun, and ended up sitting in a circle playin Spin the Bottle. When it was his turn, the bottle landed on none other than Hyunjin himself. It was an unspoken fact at the time that the only person Hyunjin wanted to kiss was Jungeun, and vice versa, but that didn’t stop him from leaning across the ring of teens to press a quick kiss to Jeongin’s lips. 

 

Jeongin remembered the look on Jungeun’s face. He remembered blushing and resembling a tomato, thinking how much that kiss had affected him and how calm and collected Hyunjin had seemed. He remembered cursing himself out for even thinking that Hyunjin would be effected by something as meaningless as a kiss, especially with someone like himself. 

 

But that was several years ago, and Hyunjin had been dating Jungeun ever since eight grade. Jeongin was over it by now, but he couldn’t believe how petty Jungeun was. She’d managed to bag her dream man, yet she’d also dropped her best friend over a stupid little kiss that had happened four years ago. 

 

“Hey babe,” Hyunjin smiled and kissed Jungeun on the temple. She smiled and leaned into him. “I was just complimenting Jeongin on his boots he found during on of his dumpster diving escapades.” She smirked at the look on Jeongin’s face and Hyunjin glanced at Jeongin’s feet. The latter wanted to die. 

 

Seungmin bit his lip. “Fuck off, Jungeun.” He smiled sweetly. Jungeun scoffed but turned on her heel to walk away, stopping to call for Hyunjin, who stayed where he had been standing. “I’ll be right there.” He called back, and Jungeun scoffed again, before storming away down the hall. “I’m sorry about her, she just went vegan, pretty sure the mood is caused by withdrawal or something.”

 

”That or a traumatic brain injury,” Jeongin mumbled. Seungmin laughed out loud, but stifled it after receiving a dirty look from a nearby teacher. Hyunjin awkwardly pointed in the direction in which Jungeun had gone, before saying “Um, yeah, well I have to go find her before she finds anyone to complain to about me.” And with that, he was off. 

 

Jeongin shrugged off Seungmin’s arm and turned to face the other boy. “You don’t have to trash talk your cousin. I wouldn’t want you getting in trouble with your mom.” Seungmin laughed and leaned against a locker. “I won’t just let her get away with harassing my best friend like that.” 

 

“Do you really think these boots look good?” Jeongin asked curiously, lifting a leg to examine the black boot on his foot. “See, now if you have to ask me, it ruins the whole thing.” 

 

                            - 

 

After school, Jeongin and Yeojin sat in the car, the latter watching his sister yet again strap on her faded helmet. He signed and shifted the car into reverse, not thinking to check his mirrors before he backed up. A series of thumps hit the back of his car and Jeongin almost had a fucking heart attack. Yeojin laughed and exclaimed gleefully, “See! Wearing this thing really pays off!” Jeongin growled at her and turned to look out his window after hearing a tap, only to come face to face with Hyunjin. 

 

“You should really check behind you before you pull out. You know, to avoid murdering a youth in the parking lot. It’s what us drivers do. That’s what the mirrors are for, Yang.” 

 

“I know what they are there for, I’m just not entirely comfortable using them yet.”

 

“That’s for sure. Hey, little Yang, you’re in charge here from now on. Make sure your brother checks before he pulls out. Have a nice day now,” Hyunjin teased, before tapping his hands on Jeongin’s door and backing up to walk to his own vehicle. Jeongin watched him get in and drive away with ease, and he felt frustration overtake him. Driving seemed so easy for everyone else, but not for him.

 

“Who was that?” Yeojin asked with a giggle. “None of your business,” Jeongin replied. “I can’t wait to tell Dad that you almost killed someone today! Why aren’t we moving?” 

 

“We are waiting for the lot to empty.” 

 

Yeojin groaned and threw herself back against the upholstered seat. 

 

                          - 

 

Later that night, Jeongin and Yeojin were draped over the couches in their living room, watching a rerun of Full House. 

 

“What do you think Haseul is doing tonight?” Jeongin asked. Yeojin shrugged. “Meth.” Jeongin slapped Yeojin’s bare calf. “Yeojin! Why would you say that?” The younger shrugged again. “Don’t all college students experiment with drugs?” She asked boredly. Jeongin closed his mouth and thought for a second. “Probably. It’s weird not having her home, isn’t it?” 

 

Yeojin mumbled ‘yes’ from around her large mouthful of buttered popcorn. “It’s weird not having Chan around either. I miss his Stephanie impressions.” 

 

Yeojin laughed then, and sat up to face her brother. “You know, if you had a boyfriend, you wouldn’t have to drive anywhere at all. He would take us places.” 

 

Jeongin looked up at her and cracked a smile. “Well if that’s the case, I think you’re pretty much stuck with me.” Yeojin wiggled her eyebrows in a mock suggestive way. “I dunno about that. What about that guy you almost killed today?” Jeongin looked down at the couch cushions. “He’s dating Jungeun.” 

 

“So? It’s not just that. Don’t you think it’s kinda sad that it’s Friday night and you’re stuck at home watching Full House with your sister?” 

 

“Not at all. I like spending time with you.” 

 

“Well, even I had to cancel plans to be here with you tonight. I have a feeling you didn’t really have anything better to do tonight, am I right?” 

 

“That was really harsh, Yeojin.” 

 

“The truth hurts, Jeongin.” 

 

An hour later, Jeongin had fallen fast asleep. Yeojin knew this because she had tested him by running a hand over his face to catch any reaction, and nothing had happened. The girl ran quickly up the stairs and entered her brother’s messy room, looking for a certain box that she knew he kept private things in. 

 

She eventually found it under his bed, and pulled it out, opening the lid to reveal five perfectly sealed letters. They were addressed and has everything on them but a stamp. Yeojin picked up the box and tucked it under her arm, strolling out of the room and into her own. 

 

There, she placed a stamp on each letter and from there, she gathered each letter in her hands and walked down the stairs. She opened the front door, slowly to not make noise, and stepped onto the front porch. She stuck the letters in the mailbox and put the flag up, signaling that they had outgoing mail. 

 

Yeojin then came back into the living room and covered Jeongin up with a fluffy blanket. She was doing this for his own good, after all, he had written the letters and was going to mail them anyway, right? She just sort of sped up the process a little. But the consequences of her actions weren’t on her mind. She was just thinking of how great it’d be if Jeongin could finally score himself a man.

 

And who better to help him than his lovable sister, Yeojin? 


End file.
